Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 102
ねられた い | romaji = Yudanerareta Negai | japanese translated = Entrusted Wishes | english = | japanese air date = May 15, 2019 | english air date = | japanese opening = go forward | english opening = | japanese ending = Are you ready? | english ending = | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Entrusted Wishes" is the one-hundredth-and-second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on May 15, 2019. Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Bohman Turn 6: Playmaker As he controls no monsters, Playmaker discards "Dotscaper" to Special Summon "Threshold Borg" (2400/1400) from his hand via its own effect. As it was sent to the GY, Playmaker Special Summons "Dotscaper" (0/2100) via its own effect. He then activates "Cynet Codec", which lets him add a Cyberse monster from his Deck to his hand whenever he Special Summons a "Code Talker" monster from his Extra Deck, as long as both monsters have the same Attribute. He uses "Threshold Borg" and "Dotscaper" to Link Summon "Code Talker" (1300/LINK-2/↑↓). The effect of "Cynet Codec" activates and Playmaker adds the DARK "Micro Coder". as he would Link Summon a "Code Talker" monster, the effect of "Micro Coder" allows him to use it as Link Material from the hand, so he uses "Micro Coder" and "Code Talker" to Link Summon "Encode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↑↓↘). The effect of "Cynet Codec" activates and Playmaker adds the LIGHT "Cyberse Gadget". As "Micro Coder" was sent to the GY as Link Material for the summon of a "Code Talker" monster, its effect lets Playmaker add a "Cynet" Spell/Trap Card from his Deck to his hand. Playmaker adds "Cynet Optimization". He then Normal Summons "Cyberse Gadget" (1400/300). As it was Normal Summoned, Playmaker activates the effect of "Cyberse Gadget" to Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from his GY with its effects negated. He Special Summons "Micro Coder" (300/0), then uses "Encode Talker" and "Micro Coder" to Link Summon "Cyberse Witch" (800/LINK-2/↙↓). He then activates the effect of "SIMM Tablir" from his hand, adding "Clock Wyvern" from his GY to his hand in order to Special Summon itself (0/1800) to one of the zones "Witch" points to. As a monster was Special Summoned to a zone it points to, the effect of "Witch" lets Playmaker banish a Spell Card from his GY to add 1 Cyberse Ritual Monster and "Cynet Ritual" from his Deck to his hand. He banishes "Cynet Fusion" and adds "Cyberse Magician" and "Cynet Ritual". As he activated its first effect this turn, the other effect of "Witch" lets Playmaker Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Cyberse from his GY, he Special Summons "Widget Kid" (1500/900). As "Widget Kid" was Special Summoned, Playmaker activates its effect, Special Summoning a Cyberse monster from his hand in Defense Position. He Special Summons "Clock Wyvern" (1800/1000). Playmaker then activates "Cynet Ritual", tributing the Level 3 "Widget Kid" and the Level 5 "SIMM Tablir" to Ritual Summon the Level 8 "Cyberse Magician" (2500/2000) from his hand. He then overlays his Level 4 "Cyberse Gadget" and "Clock Wyvern" to Xyz Summon "Firewall eXceed Dragon" (2500/2000). He then uses "eXceed Dragon" and "Witch" to Link Summon "Transcode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↑→↓). The effect of "Cynet Codec" activates and Playmaker adds the EARTH "Code Generator". He then activates the Continuous Spell "Cynet Optimization", letting him Normal Summon 1 Cyberse Monster during his Main Phase. He Normal Summons "Code Generator" (1300/500). He uses "Cyberse Magician", "Transcode Talker" and "Code Generator" to Link Summon "Firewall Dragon Darkfluid" (3000/LINK-5/↙←↑→↘). Since "Darkfluid" was Link Summoned, its effect lets Playmaker place counters on it equal to the number of Cyberse monsters in his GY with different monster card types (Ritual, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz). Since Playmaker has all four types of cards in his GY, "Darkfluid" gains 4 Counters ("Darkfluid" Counters: 4). "Darkfluid" attacks "Perfectron Hydradrive Dragon". As a monster it points to is battling, the effect of "Judgement Arrows" doubles its ATK (Perfectron: 4000 → 8000 ATK). During the Battle Phase, the effect of "Darkfluid" increases its ATK by 2500 for every counter on it (Darkfluid 3000 → 13000 ATK). The effect of "Perfectron" reduces all Battle Damage to 0 while it has a Hydradrive counter, and by removing one Hydradrive counter Bohman can prevent its destruction by battle (Hydradrive Counter: 4 → 3) (Perfectron: 8000 → 6000 ATK). The other effect of "Perfectron" activates, which would destroy all monsters Playmaker controls, but Playmaker activates the effect of "Darkfluid". As the opponent activated a monster effect, Playmaker can remove one counter to negate that effect and allow "Darkfluid" to attack again (Counter 4 → 3) (Darkfluid: 13000 → 10500 ATK). At this point, the Duel became a loop where "Darkfluid" attacks "Perfectron", Bohman uses the effects of "Perfectron" and Playmaker uses the effect of "Darkfluid" to attack again (Hydradrive Counter / Counter: 3 → 2 → 1 → 0) (Perfectron: 6000 → 4000 → 2000 → 0 ATK) (Darkfluid 10500 → 8000 → 5500 → 3000 ATK). "Darkfluid" attacks one last time and destroys "Perfectron" (Bohman: LP 2500 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * Haru was shown speaking in this episode, despite not appearing in the cast list.